


His Mates, His Sons

by Whisperer2109



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brother/Brother Incest, Childbirth, Come Inflation, Father/Son Incest, Knotting, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Males have Cunts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Restraints, Size Kink, True Mates, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Jasper Whitmore is the Alpha Prime of the largest Pack in the world. He's strict and rules with a steady hand. Many of the outside packs have been wondering when he'd take a mate, but they don't know that his mates have been with him all along. Jasper Whitmore has 4 Omega Sons, and all four are his mates.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're disgusted by Parent/child incest.

**_~3rd pov~_ **

**_Seron_ **

 

 

 

 

                  Jasper Whitmore was ashamed to confess that he'd been avoiding his children for the longest. His children were omegas, and they were his mates. Seron is 19, Corvus is 17, Vasilios is 15, and Hayden is 13. According to the Goddesses laws, mates were chosen by her for a reason. Jasper would be taking their virginities one by one. Seron would be the first, and Hayden would be the last. Noticing the moon rising, he stood and made his way to his bedroom, the halls empty of pack members. 

 

 

 

 

                Stepping into his bedroom, he was met with the sight of his oldest son perched on the California king bed, clad in nothing but a lace robe. Swallowing, Jasper felt his cock harden at the sight. Stripping, he tossed his clothes in a heap on the floor by the door and allowed Seron to take him in. Jasper was a large, intimidating man. He stood at nearly seven feet tall and had muscles bigger than most other Alphas. But the most intimidating thing about him, by far, was his cock. At 11 inches long and thicker than his wrist, he was very... desirable, yet intimidating none the less. "Take it off, and then lay on your back," Jasper ordered, the sight of his mate overriding any reservations he may have had. 

 

 

 

 

 

                       Blushing, Seron hurried to do as his daddy commanded, quickly pulling the robe off and laying it on the nightstand. Crawling backward, he relaxed against the pillows and allowed his daddy to inspect him. Seron was a beautiful little thing, just like his siblings. His hair was long, black and fell in natural loose curls down his back. His skin was a pretty porcelain white, his lips a pouty pale pink. His eyes were the brightest green. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                           Crawling onto the bed, Jasper spread Seron's legs and gazed down at his sons' cunt, the folds glistening in the candlelight. Seron whimpered as his daddy ran a finger along the folds, teasing his little clit. "Look at you... already so wet. You just can't wait to get Daddy's cock inside you..." Jasper murmured, enjoying the blush that spread across the pale cheeks. "Y-yes, daddy... please?" His little one begged, his pupils wide in desire as slick leaked from his cunt. "Please what? Come on now, Baby... Tell Daddy what you need..." Jasper commanded, nipping at Seron's ear. "N-need you cock, Daddy! Need your knot! Your pups!" Seron pleaded, wiggling his hips. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                            "If you insist." He chuckled, placing the head of his cock at Seron's cunt, slick coating the head. Using one hand, he guided his cock into the tight heat of his son, earning a pained cry. Pushing forward, he didn't stop until every inch was inside. By the time he'd bottomed out, Seron was trembling on the bed, tears streaming down his face. Biting his lip, he forced himself to stay still. Grasping Seron's legs, he pushed them up to his son's chest, shifting his hips. Seron whimpered before wiggling his hips. 

 

 

 

 

                   Jasper took a moment to admire the way Seron's little cunt struggled to take every inch. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to those pouty lips before he began pistoning his hips. The little gasps and moans were music to his ears as the headboard slammed against the wall. "Daddy! Daddy!" Seron babbled, a little trail of drool escaping and sliding down his cheek. "So sexy, so pretty..." Jasper grunted, "Mine,  _Mine, **Mine!**_ " Each word was punctuated with a rough thrust, each one knocking the air out of the little omega. 

 

 

 

                  "Do you want my pups? Wanna give me an heir?" His words made Seron sob out a broken little answer, the little omegas head nodding frantically. "Daddy! YES!" Seron squealed, gripping the blankets in a vice-tight grip. "Don't worry, beautiful... You'll get all the pups you want." Jasper grunted, feeling his knot beginning to swell. He pushed his growing knot into his Son's cunt, earning another pained cry. "D-daddy? Ah! H-how b-big...." Seron sobbed, feeling his daddies knot push him past his limits. 

 

 

 

 

                              "How big does it get? You're about to find out..." Jasper growled, leaning forward and marking his oldest with a mating bite. Seron squeaked in pain his eyes wide as his daddies knot finally stopped swelling. He wasn't prepared for the torrent of come his daddy began pumping into him. 

 

 

 

 

 

                  He sobbed softly as his belly began swelling to accommodate the large amount. Seron whimpered as his belly finally stopped swelling, and his daddy let his neck go. Jasper maneuvered them until he was spooning the little omega, draping a blanket over them and blowing out the candles. Once Seron's tears finally stopped, he sniffled and snuggled into Jasper's chest as much as he could without hurting himself. 

 

 

 

 

                     His cunt and belly ached like never before, but he'd get used to it sooner or later. There was little doubt in his mind that he wasn't pupped. "That's going to hurt Hayden..." he trailed off, not missing how Daddy stiffened. "I may need you and your brothers to... Hold him still for me." Jasper stated reluctantly. "Alright..." Seron yawned.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Corvus** _

 

 

 

                   Jasper was a bit... unnerved by this situation. He was sitting in his office, and Corvus was perched in his lap kissing him as if he were trying to stake his claim. "Bend over the desk. I want to see you." He ordered, pulling away from the kiss. Scrambling off his Dads lap, Corvus bent himself over the desk, presenting his cunt to his dad. "Little whore..." Jasper commented, pushing a finger into Corvus' cunt. The omega winced, wiggling on the desk before his father thrust into him, bottoming out instantly. 

 

 

 

                 His dominants actions earned a cry of pain as tears began flowing down his cheeks, his little cunt struggling to accept the large intrusion. The love he felt for his dad was something... he could not explain. They were mates, and whatever His dad ordered him to do, he'd do it. 

 

 

 

 

                     Jasper didn't wait long before he began to pound his sons' little cunt raw, his balls slapping the Omega's thighs. Every time Jasper thrust back in, Corvus grunted as the breath was knocked out of him. Corvus wiggled his hips, tightening up until Jasper's hand came down hard on his ass cheek, leaving a bright red handprint there. "Please! Want your knot!" Corvus begged and whined when Jasper pulled him off his cock. Sitting back down in his office chair, Jasper Brought his son over his knee and began paddling his cute little ass. 

 

 

 

 

 

                      "Please, stop! I want your knot, Please!" Corvus sobbed, his cheeks burning with every hit. "Please, what?" Jasper asked eyebrow raised. The blows didn't stop until Corvus sobbed out an answer. "Please, DADDY!" The little omega screeched. "That's better," Jasper growled in satisfaction. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but as soon as he stopped spanking Corvus, he pushed a rather large butt plug into him. 

 

 

 

 

                        Corvus squealed, stiffening and arching his back. Jasper bent him over the desk once more and thrust back inside, Fucking the little omega with vigor. Corvus was making noises he'd never made before, but as long as it made Daddy happy, then he'd make them. Jasper's hips slowed as he felt his knot swelling. The pained shriek he gained as he pushed it into Corvus... turned him on more than he'd like to admit. 

 

 

 

 

              He pulled Corvus back with him, keeping one hand on the omegas belly as it began swelling. 

 


	2. Vasilios

_**~3rd Pov~** _

_**~Vasilios~** _

 

 

       

 

              Vasilios couldn't move a muscle as his cunt poured slick. His fathers' betas had led him into a room shortly after dinner and had strapped him securely to a breeding bench. Corvus and Seron sat in front of him, their bellies swollen and their cunts leaking.

 

                   The ball gag in his mouth prevented him from speaking as he felt a large blunt object nudging at the entrance of his cunt. Vasilios knew it was daddy, coming to take what belonged to him. To fill Vasilios' belly to the brim.

 

                 An window shattering muffled scream left him as he felt his daddies large cock push into his cunt. He felt the searing pain as the girth forced his little cunt to spread wide, beyond his limits.

 

               Soon, he felt the head of his daddies cock come to a halt at his cervix and nudge against it, sending little jolts of pain through his little body. The pressure increased gradually until the head slipped into Vasilios' cervix with a pop.

 

               The little omega could do nothing but give a muffled scream as his daddy bottomed out, the head of his cock nestled snuggly against the cushy walls of his vulnerable womb.

 

            When his daddy pulled out, it felt as if he was dragging his insides out with him, but that was soon rectified as he thrust back into Vasilios, slick squelching out around Daddies cock. Vasilios' eyes were trained on his big brothers as they fingered themselves, their tongues exploring each others mouths.

 

             His daddy bred him for what felt like hours, forcing him to cum on his cock numerous times before Vasilios felt his daddies knot knocking against the aching folds of his little cunt.

 

               The only warning he got was a groan before daddy pushed his knot into his already stretched out cunt, earning another muffled shriek. Soon they were locked together and daddy unleashed a torrent of cum into him, swelling his womb with the sheer amount.

 

             "So pretty, baby," Daddy moaned, his hips rocking softly against Vasilios'. "I wonder what your baby brother would look like on my cock?" Daddy wondered before leaning down and sinking his teeth into Vasilios' neck.

 

             And just like that, everything went away. The means of his brothers, his worries, and the agony from having his cunt and womb stretched. It felt amazing.


End file.
